The Warning
by mychemicalbitchbot
Summary: The Shinigami clan is coming for Black Star. BS/DTK Yaoi.


**Dedicated to Maya and Milo, for telling me to write an M-rated BSxDTK fic. I wouldn't have otherwise. My only regret is the lack of gun play.**

Black Star knew that having the Symmetricals, a legendary unit contracted by the Shinigami clan, after his blood was not a good thing. Worse, the entire clan itself was shutting him out of their loops and refusing to give him jobs. He couldn't find work from the, and they were pulling strings and calling in favors that were preventing him from finding work elsewhere. He was, in short, getting black balled from the assassination business. It wasn't like he'd tried (and certainly not failed) to eliminate the head of the clan or anything audacious like that. He'd just, uh, slipped, and he and his partner had gone tumbling out of the ceiling panels with an Assignment with Lord Shinigami's name on it in red letters.

Tsubaki's, his partner's, naked body had been found with an 8 carved into her stomach, a clear sign that the symmetricals were out for blood. But he was a bit confused, as were the authorities—her body had been found with her stockings pulled up all the way, put back on after her death judging by the clumsy job. But what was the most confusing was the giraffe that had been etched in her thigh, covered by her stockings, as if someone had gotten carried away. All that was known about the Symmetricals was that they (it had long been determined to be multiple people, even if the numbers could never be exactly deciphered) were very fond of symmetry and that they belonged to the Shinigami clan. This didn't almost follow pattern, but the 8 was a clear enough sign in Black Star's mind. The entire incident was still clouded in mystery, but there was no doubt in the assassin's mind.

Black Star knew he didn't want to end up with two bullets in his forehead and an 8 carved into his stomach like Tsubaki had. Which did not mean the grungy bar he was at was the best idea., but he needed a drink. His Lady had just died. Besides, no one (bar himself) had ever claimed he was the brightest bulb in the asymmetrical box. Damn, this place sucked. He needed to piss.

"It feels good to piss." He comments to the empty room as he finishes, tucking his penis back into his pants.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," A man with dark hair and three awkward white stripes says as he appears next to Black Star at the urinals. It's only slightly creepy, with the yellow eyes, but Black Star relaxes. This man can't be here to kill him, he's not symmetrical enough to be a symmetrical. Even if everything but his hair is even on both sides.

"Thanks," Black Star laughs, trying to get around the man.

"Get in the stall," The dark-haired man orders, the cold intentions in his eyes freezing over Black Star.

"Um, no thanks dude. I'll be going now." But he doesn't get very far before he's being shoved into a stall, the man following him in and locking the dingy little metal thing on the door so he can't get out.

"Strip," The man commands, nothing but impatience framing his face.

"Hey, dude, I'm not into that, I swear-"

"Shut up," The man snaps. "And get undressed. I don't want to have to be in this train wreck of a place any more than I have to be. So take your clothes off."

"Um…" And because he knows he's awesome, drunk, and will be able to fight off the guy if he decides to butt-rape him, he does. The man pulls both of his hands to in-suit breast pockets as he does so, as if to grab something, his arms forming an X over his torso. But he stops as Black Star loses his boxers completely.

"Holy Hell…" The man breathes. "It's symmetrical."

And it is. His dick is centered between his thighs, his ball (he tells the ladies he lost it in 'Nam, though it was really a birth defect) hanging behind it in a perfectly symmetrical fashion. The unknown man finds his mouth watering, empty hands exiting his inner jacket packets.

"Yeah," Black Star says, a bit nervously. "Lost it in 'Nam." Maybe if he can top they can have sex. He wouldn't really mind that. It would broaden his horizens or something. Ah shit, he can feel his dick twitching to life at the thought of it.

"Stein wouldn't mind," The black and white haired man mutters, before locking his lips onto the object of supreme symmetricallity. Black Star jerks back a bit, surprised, before leaning into it as his body pumps blood flowing from arousal into his clearly aroused genital area. Who doesn't get aroused by a blow job? The people giving them. But this unknown man seems to be enjoying it, whorshipping it, so there's no problems there. And it feels great. The suction on his cock… Is gone, as he's pushed down onto the toilet seat.

The man pulls his pants down to his knees and lines himself up, before slowly working the symmetrical dick up his ass. It doesn't take much work, as it's not the first time that day, but Black Star doesn't know that and has to keep from thrusting his hips up and down like a machine. It's so tight, hot, gripping him, and he's coming, shooting himself into the unknown man.

"I thought you were going to kill me," Black Star admits, chuckling as the dark-haired man pulls his pants back up.

"Who says I'm not?" The mystery man asks, an eyebrow lifting.

Black Star grins. "I only have the Symmetricals after me, and you're not symmetrical enough to be one of them."

The man's eyebrow twitches, and a vein makes itself prominent in his forehead.

"Not symmetrical enough?" The man screams. "I'll show you symmetrical!"

The man pulls his hands inside his shirt, pulling out something metal. BAM! There are two equally placed bullet wounds in Black Star's forehead. Death the Kid is symmetrical, thank you very much. He brushes off his shirt, walking out the door his girls are guarding. He orders them to collect mark the body and collect the clothes to hang in the town's square as a warning to all who desire to mess with the Shinigami clan.


End file.
